Darkness' Child
by Rusty14
Summary: A new girl shows up under Xemnas' order and joins the Organization. But they slowly start understanding her and her dark elemental abilities, but when Axel seems to grow close to her it makes her 'father' worried that he'll be more important to her than the duties of a weapon that he created her to be.


**_DISCLAIMER_: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, it's too awesome, I was trying to make a good name for my OC**

**Name: Darkness' Child**

**Game: Kingdom Hearts**

**Beta'd by: Unbeta'd**

**Chapter rating: K**

**Genre: Adventure/Romance**

**Pairing(s)**

**OC/Axel**

**_Summary_: **A new girl shows up under Xemnas' order and joins the Organization. But they slowly start understanding her and her dark elemental abilities, but when Axel seems to grow close to her it makes her 'father' worried that he'll be more important to her than the duties of a weapon that he created her to be.

* * *

Chapter Prologue

_Name_: Gematrix

_Title_: Number XV: Mistress of the Dark Elements

_Weapon_: Double bladed Naginata

_Attribute_: Dark Elements

_Limit Break_: Lose Ultimate Control- Can't control her powers when she's in a weakened state, making anyone around her in danger.

_Personality_: Usually soft speaking and doesn't interact with people unless they talk to her first, once you become a friend to her she'll protect them with her life.

_Original Name_: No one knows her original name or who the person is.

_Nobody_: She created a new nobody called Sorceresses that can manipulate the basic four elements with her. The Sorceresses can be similar to the ones her 'father' created, Sorcerer.

_Powers_:

Corrupted Darkness Manipulation: Create corrupted darkness.

-Animation: Animating darkness for various purposes.

-Banishment: Banish an object or being.

-Darkness Healing: Healing with Darkness.

-Duplicate: creates a copy of oneself out of darkness.

-Summoning: Deceased and/or beings of darkness.

-Umbrakinetic Whip: Create whips from darkness/shadow.

Dark Earth Manipulation: Use earth to the darkest extent.

-Animation: Animating earth for various purposes.

-Burying: To bury an object/being.

-Crushing: To crush an object regardless of its constitution.

-Destruction: Destroy anything and everything.

-Ground Liquification: Liquefy the ground.

-Missile Generation: Create missiles of earth.

-Omnidirectional Earth Waves: Send out a wave of earth in all directions.

-Pain Inducement: Induce pain.

-Reanimation: Grant animation to the deceased.

-Resurrection: Bring the dead back to life.

-Summoning: Deceased and/or beings of earth.

Dark Fire Manipulation: Generate and control dark fire.

-Animation: Animating fire for various purposes.

-Burning: Burn anything.

-Combustion Inducement: Spontaneously ignite objects.

-Dark Fire Aura: Surround oneself with flame.

-Dark Fire Ball Projection: Create and launch spheres of fire.

-Dark Fire Bomb Generation: Create bombs/explosions of fire.

-Dark Fire Generation: Generate fire.

-Dark Fire Infusion: Empower and energize anything touched or used (usually a weapon) with fire.

-Dark Pyrokinetic Whip: Create whips from fire.

-Dark Flaming Surface: Cause surfaces to emit flames.

-Dark Formulated Fire Blasts: Release blasts of fire in a form of a creature or object.

-Dark Hand Blasts: Discharge fire from hands.

-Duplicate: creates a copy of oneself out of fire.

-Missile Generation: Create missiles of fire.

-Omnidirectional Fire Waves: Send out a wave of fire in all directions.

-Scatter Plot: Release flame blasts that split into multiple fragments.

-Summoning: Deceased and/or beings of fire.

-Wave Motion Blast: Launch a massive wave of fire.

Dark Ice Manipulation: Control the darkest aspects of ice.

-Animation: Animating ice for various purposes.

-Blizzard Creation: Create snow storms.

-Crushing: To crush an object regardless of its constitution.

-Duplicate: creates a copy of oneself out of ice.

-Freezing: Reduce the kinetic energy of atoms in order to lower temperature.

-Frostbite: Create a Rigor Mortis of an organism.

-Pain Inducement: Induce pain.

-Paralysis Inducement: Render organisms immobile via paralysis.

-Shattering: Cause objects to shatter.

-Summoning: Deceased and/or beings of ice.

Dark Lightning Manipulation: Use black electricity.

-Animation: Animating electricity for various purposes.

-Dark Electric Shield: Create shields out of electricity.

-Dark Electrical Constructs: Create things out of pure electricity.

-Dark Lightning Imprisonment: Generate electricity for imprisonment.

-Dark Electrokinetic Whip: Create whips from electricity.

-Destruction: Destroy anything and everything.

-Electrokinetic Combat: Combine physical combat with electricity.

-Shocking: Release extreme electrical current.

-Summoning: Deceased and/or beings of lightning.

Dark Water Manipulation: Controls the dark waters.

-Animation: Animating water for various purposes.

-Dark Hydrokinetic Whip: Create whips from water

-Dark Water Shield: Create shields out of water.

-Dark Water Generation: Generate liquid water.

-Destruction: Destroy anything and everything.

-Drowning: Drown anything.

-Duplicate: creates a copy of oneself out of water.

-Pain Inducement: Induce pain.

-Reanimation: Grant animation to the deceased.

-Resurrection: Bring the dead back to life.

-Summoning: Deceased and/or beings of water.

Dark Wind Manipulation: Control the darkest aspects of winds.

-Aerokinetic Constructs: Create constructs made of air.

-Animation: Animating air for various purposes.

-Dark Aerokinetic Whip: Create whips from air/wind.

-Dark Air Generation: Generate air.

-Dark Air Imprisonment: Bind, stop and imprison by using air/wind.

-Dark Air Shield: Create shields out of air.

-Destruction: Destroy anything and everything.

-Duplicate: creates a copy of oneself out of air.

-Pain Inducement: Induce pain.

-Reanimation: Grant animation to the deceased.

-Resurrection: Bring the dead back to life.

-Summoning: Deceased and/or beings of air.

_Appearance_: She has waist length pure white hair with streaks that will change color when she's using certain elements, chin length bangs that frames her blood red eyes; her height is up to Axel's shoulders. She wears her organization jacket; black leather gloves, black pants and like Roxas wears black sneakers instead of boots while she wore a black tank top underneath. In the beginning her hood would be up covering her hair but not her face, she has the tattoos of her elements on her back.

At first she was shy around everyone, Xemnas had Saïx tell the others to care for her and go with her on missions. Slowly but surely Axel, Roxas and even Demyx became a friend to her, but Axel seems to be the closest to her; helping her keep her powers in check and learning how to control her abilities that could overpower her and keeping her company when she was alone. No one ever knew what her hair color was because she always kept her hood up but while in the company of a few members her hair color was shown.

* * *

**Hope she seems interesting to everyone and I really hope the story goes okay.**

**_PW~_**


End file.
